maa2fandomcom-20200215-history
Patch Notes/20160427
__FORCETOC__ =VERSION 1.1.0= Features New Heroes *Agent 13, Vibranium rank reward for PvP Tournament 5 *Captain America (Civil War), added to the store *Falcon (Civil War), mastery reward for Spec Op 2 *Iron Man (Civil War), added to the store *Winter Soldier (Civil War), mastery reward for Spec Op 2 Spec Ops *Made preparations for Spec Op 2: Captain America: Civil War *Added acquisition tips to Spec Op currency *Added current task display to Spec Op mission map Missions *Renamed “Tasks” tab within tasks menu to “Chapters” to better reflect content *Combat node pins no longer extend through the holo table *Dialogue throughout chapters 2 and 3 now displays correctly *Various tasks now correctly list chapter locations and difficulties *Team-Up Heroes now display star ratings correctly after combat Player Versus Player *Made preparations for PvP Tournament 5: Agent 13 *PvP post-combat pages now display correctly Heroes Ant-Man *'Contingency Plan' passive now correctly rewards Strategy instead of removing it Black Panther *'Panther Kick' ability now correctly gets Finesse bonus Black Widow *'Ballerina' ability is no longer a Stealthy Maneuver; now uses Deadly Grace *'Red Room Training' passive now grants +20% Attack, Defense, Accuracy, Evasion, and Speed when Revealed instead of while Stealthy Black Widow (Age of Ultron) *'Evac Support' ability now animates properly *Added missing ability modifier icons to various abilities Captain America (Age of Ultron) *'Stalwart Defender' passive now functions correctly *Added missing ability modifier icons to various abilities Daredevil *'Billy Club Beatdown' ability now correctly gets Finesse bonus Groot *Now reverts to Normal size if swapped out She-Hulk *'Defense Attorney' passive now functions correctly Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Added missing ability modifier icons to various abilities General Hero Updates *Adjusted frequency of Dodge and Devastate *Free Attacks—Counters, Follow-Ups, etc.—now correctly target Protected and Stealthy targets *Frenzied buff now correctly grants follow-up attacks *Stealthy buff no longer allows Heroes to attack Protected targets *Ability modifiers based on Hero stats—Deadly Precision, Deadly Fortitude, etc.—now correctly apply bonuses *Adjusted damage for all abilities with cooldowns *Abilities with cooldowns now display a countdown timer *Insight resource now grants free turns instead changing a Hero’s initiative Enemies Mysterio *Mysterio’s helmet now animates correctly Wraith *'Exolon Reconstruction' ability reworked to improve performance Technical System Improvements *Players can now tap on all holo table pins for additional information in both Spec Op and Chapter missions *Trials that require critical hits now correctly convey each attack counts only once regardless of the number of hits *Rebalanced distribution of trial costs with regard to research materials *Iso-8 set values are now displayed correctly in reward screens *Indomitable Iso-8 set now blocks only Mental, Physical, and Tactical debuffs and no longer blocks active debuffs being reapplied *Iso-8 rewards no longer appear unidentified after combat *Combats where Heroes’ levels are adjusted now display the amount by which they’re scaled *Updated art for Research Materials *Renamed solitaires to prevent overlapping text and improve clarity *Text no longer overlaps when converting to Ability Points in reward screens *Updated account sync instructions for clarity